


Big mouth to eat you better~

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Sebam onefics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, big bad wolf sebastian, red riding hood sam - Freeform, yandere original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Basically my Oc, Sam Gasai as Little Red Riding Hood and my friend's Oc, Sebastian Malfoy as the Big Bad Wolf with a little twist.





	Big mouth to eat you better~

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my Oc, Sam Gasai as Little Red Riding Hood and my friend's Oc, Sebastian Malfoy as the Big Bad Wolf with a little twist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **But Grandmother!  What big ears you have,**
> 
> **The better to hear you with, my dear,**
> 
> **But Grandmother!  What big eyes you have,**
> 
> **The better to see you with, my dear,**
> 
> **But Grandmother!  What big teeth you have,**
> 
> ** The better to eat you with, my dear. **

 

* * *

 

They called him Little Red Riding Hood thanks to his characteristic red hood that everyone knew him for, a handmade gift from his mother that lived deep in the forest. Since he was little, Sam wore his hood proudly and went to visit his mother all the weekends without fail to bring her a little basket with food and some other bare necessities, and that's exactly what he was going to do today once again.

It was a Saturday sunny morning, when Sam prepared the usual basket for his mother, put his red hood on, said goodbye to his sister and took off in the forest's direction.

He hummed a little happy song quietly to himself to break the eerie silence that today had established itself in the forest. He looked at the birds up in the trees with a sweet smile and watched distracted a field of flowers.

He abruptly stopped his walk and went up to the beautiful field full of red tulipans, forget-me-nots and other wild flowers at the sides of it. He crouched down determined to make a beautiful small bouquet of flowers for his mother before going to meet up with her. After all what's a few minutes more, right?

A few hours later, the pink haired boy  had finished satisfied with his bouquet and put it safely in his basket, then he looked up noticing how it had gotten darker with a confused look. He had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed how fast time had passed. It was almost night time.

The red hooded boy  was worried about the forest at night, and quickly went back to the path that would surely take him to his mother's house.

He had been walking for a while when he saw some bushes move and heard an animal low growl coming from there. He stopped at that sound and looked slightly scared and worried at the bushes. Was it a wild animal? Would it eat him? Was he going to die?

He was filling up with fright when suddenly a pair of hands fell on top of his shoulders making him freeze in shock and surprise.

-What's a little boy like you doing, alone in these forests at night?- a throaty deep  voice came from behind Sam making him slowly turn around to face the other person. No. Not a person,  **an animal**. In front of him was a tall  built brunette stranger, making him took a step back and look up to see him better. He had some alluring cold light green eyes but apart from that the most eye-catchy feature about him was a pair of fluffy black wolf ears on top of his head and a wolf tail coming from his backside. A wolf.

Sam's eyes went wide and he crossed his arms close to his chest, taking a step back from the wolf in front of him. They had warned him about wolves living in the forest but he didn't thought he would come across one. And one so...attractive?

-Going to my mother's house in the forest...-He stuttered in a quiet voice slightly in distrust, looking more at the sides than at the man in front of him.

The wolf took a step closer to the pink haired boy, getting in his personal space, and slowly running a thumb down the other's arm.

-All alone? It's dangerous to go alone in these forests and more a sweet little boy like you- the wolf purred near the other's ear before taking a step back with a slight smirk on his lips. -What if I go with you to keep you away from the dangers, hm?-He offered lightly with a gesture of his hand to the forest path.

The boy took another step backwards slightly flustered almost tripping with a branch when the other got too much in his personal space and yelped when he almost fell, quickly using a tree as support. He looked at the gestures the other made to the forest path and frowned slightly. He knew the other was right. It was dangerous but the other in his opinion wasn't so much safer, the man was a wolf, who knew if he wasn't gonna try eating him if he seemed weak. But at the same time, he couldn't go alone, it wasn't a good option so he didn't have that much of a choice.

Sam bitted his lower lip slightly in nervousness, ignoring how the other followed the movement with his eyes, and glanced in distrust at the forest again and then at the wolf in front of him, before slowly nodding hesitantly.

 The wolf's grin widened at the smaller boy's agreement and boldly took the other's hand in his and started walking, making the other tense up and blush in embarrassment while he tried to keep up with the man's quick and long steps.

And down the forest they went, with the moon as their guide and only with each other's company. The boy would cling tighter to the wolf's arm when growling animal noises could be heard and the wolf would just chuckle at the other's oh so naive and scaredy nature, he would make such a delicious snack.

It's clear they took the longest path to go to the mother's house, not that the boy was aware of it. They walked and walked without barely stopping, they crossed a small river and stopped near a tree when the red hooded boy looked too tired and started to walk slower.

The wolf sat under the tree and pulled the other along, making the boy sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, making clear to any third person that this was his property. The boy could be his future dinner and he wasn't gonna let anyone snatch him.

The boy stuttered ashamed and curled up, hugging his knees close to his chest sitting next to this animal. He was really warm though, wasn't he? And he smelt well...almost like mint and berries? Sam slightly leaned closer to the wolf without noticing wanting to get closer to the source of warmth.

 The wolf noticed what the human was doing and nuzzles the other's hair with his nose, almost like marking him. It wasn't that uncomfortable, though he still wanted to eat him.

The wolf and the red hooded boy spent hours talking peacefully under that tree, a comfortable aura surrounding them, it even made them almost look like friends and not predator and prey. It would be a lie to say that the boy wasn't starting to trust and like the wolf, which definitely could become a problem. His mother wouldn't approve of him making a wolf friend, would she...?

 The moment the wolf fell asleep against his side, Sam knew what he had to do. He silently and carefully brushed off the wolf's arm off his shoulders trying not to wake him up, he picked up his basket and with silent footsteps he continued his path to his mother's house.

An hour later, the wolf would wake up to find that no one was next to him and the boy definitely scaped him. He growled lowly to himself for being so careless to loose his prey and stood up sniffing the air, decided to hunt the other down. Honestly, it didn't take the wolf a lot to find the other, the red hooded boy was in front of a cottage that had the door open, he came to conclusion that it was the boy's mother house.

The wolf just had to take a step closer for the smell of blood to hit hisn strongly. Blood? And in the house? He came closer till he was standing behind the boy and took in the scene in front of him.

It was a massacre. A bloodbath. The walls were dripping blood and a body of a woman was thorn to shreds almost unrecognizable, a pool of blood under the corpse. And the best of all of this, was the boy. He just had to step in front of the human to see it. His innocent face was stained by red blood that dripped down his chin and some blood had splattered across his pink hair and his hands were stained by the same liquid.

It was pretty clear who was the culprit. He carefully run a thumb down the boy's bloody cheek making the other slightly shiver and tilted his head to the side. How curious.

-I think I'm gonna keep you, little kitty- the wolf announced almost purring with a sense of satisfaction. This definitely wasn't going to be his dinner, though he had some prepared food on the floor, didn't he? He slowly grinned and took the boy's chin, who tilted his head almost obediently, and kissed his bloody cheek tasting the mother's blood.

-Bon Appetite- the animal muttered against the human's bloody cheek. No, no human. **His** property. His mate.

And the wolf grinned and had a feast with the boy as his host. And this is how our story ends.

 


End file.
